Love, Pain, Die
by WifiMusicBooks x
Summary: What if Peeta Mellark had a sister? What if she was the reason his parents thought Katniss had a better shot than him at winning The Hunger Games..? AU-ish. Guest reviews fully welcomed! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: baking cakes.

 **Hello again! This is my first Hunger Games story and unlike 'Charling Oneshots' this will actually end.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY MANY OCS IN THIS STORY.**

Eve's POV:

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and birds tweeting harmonically...

And my brothers arguing. Again.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY CAN'T YOU BE THE ONE TO CLEAN IT UP?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S _YOUR_ MESS!"

Oh, how I love my brothers. I actually do, they can just be really annoying. I just remembered. It's reaping day tomorrow. _Yay!_ Also the last day of school. YAY! I eventually got out of bed and brushed my aurburn and plum hair before twisting it into a French –braid-into-a-ponytail. I then got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast. For some strange reason, Peeta suddenly ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's reaping day tomorrow." He answered. "And I'm scared."

"Why? You're not in the reaping for another two years yet." I knew exactly why. For the last two months, not many people were coming to the bakery so I (being the oldest) had to sign up for tesserae. I wasn't that worried though. I'm only 13 so I have my name in twice already, plus the extra two times for tesserae, meaning for a grand-total of... five times. See. Not that much, is it?

"But you're in there. I just don't want you to get picked." He replied. Peeta's sweet and all, but he worries too much.

"Oh, grow up Peeta! Eve's gonna be fine!" taunted my oldest-younger brother, Matthew. (If that made sense!)

"Matthew is right, Peeta. Evangeline is going to be fine," our mother called from across the room. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm pretty sure mom likes me more than Peeta, Matthew and Owen (our other brother, the middle one of my 3 brothers) combined. I don't even know why. Evangeline is my full name but no one ever calls me that except mom and everyone else only calls me that if they're annoyed with me or I'm in trouble. "Now, Evangeline. Help Peeta bake some cakes when you get home from school."

Oh, right. School.

"Okay, mother," I replied as I kissed my parents goodbye, waved goodbye to Owen and Matthew and hugged Peeta goodbye before finally walking out the door.

I walked about 3 metres away before _someone_ tried to scare me.

"Gale, I know that's you," I said as he revealed himself, laughing.

"Okay, Eve. You caught me!" he tried to hold back a laugh. But failed miserably.

Gale is one of my best friends. Well, is my best friend. We've been in the same class and known each other since we were about 8 years old. Now he's kind of a criminal. I say kind of because he crosses the border of District 12 almost every day, just to provide for his family. But he still needs tesserae and me to give him some extra bread every week or so. Even though he won't admit about the bread.

We finished walking to school after a... um... _interesting_ five minutes. Gale and I walked into the classroom and took our seats at the opposite sides of the classroom. The rest of the school day was an uneventful blur. To be honest, what school day isn't? After we finally got dismissed, Gale told me to follow him. Granted, I was a little nervous knowing what he's like. Weirdly, he took me to the border of twel... oh no.

"Eve, we won't get caught. I promise."Gale Pleaded. "I just need to show you something really pretty. Live you."

Okay, I'm gonna be honest. We both blushed at that point. Gale then took my hand and gently pulled me under the border of 12 and into the woods. Our next stop was a beautiful valley filled with emerald green grass and flowers all of the colours of the rainbow.

"Wow," I whispered. That was all I could manage as I was stunned with the sheer beauty of the place. "Are you sure it's not magic?"

Gale laughed softly at my joke. At least, I hope that he got that it was a joke. Well, there's no magic in District 12 so he must have. Bizarrely, Gale stepped really close to me. The thing he did next really shocked me. He kissed me.

I'm pretty sure I kissed back but I was so surprised and overwhelmed, I'm not 100% sure. We then just stayed together, talking for a while until it hit me.

"Gale, I just remembered something. I've got to go and help Peeta make some cakes." Gale, being Gale, said I should go home and do it and he even walked me up and through the fence then even took me home. I waved goodbye then quickly ran into the kitchen. Apparently, I got there right on time as mom and dad were about to go looking for me.

"Ready to get started on those cakes, Peeta?" I asked. You could see his face light up from a mile away. So I spent the rest of the night baking with my brother. At least it was a good day. Shame about tomorrow, though.

 **So, did you like the first chapter? I know this will sound really crazy, but I'd planned this entire story out this afternoon while watching a Hunger Games marathon of the first 3. Well, I don't get my username for nothing! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reaping Day.

 **I AM BACK! To be honest, this is the worst thing to ever upload the day after Valentine's Day... but I upload when I'm bored.**

 **Still own nothing except: Eve, Matthew and Owen. I also own Zach.**

Yesterday, I woke up at 7:00AM to the birds tweeting. Today, it's 4:00AM and Peeta's screaming. From instinct, I bolt upright as Peeta runs into my room and basically jumps on me, tears running down his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly moody. What!? It was 4:00AM!

"It's reaping day," he replied, still shaking hysterically.

"I know. You're not in it yet, I'll be perfectly fine and no offence to Matthew, but it won't be the end of the world for me if he goes." I added. "My name's only in there five times. Not forty-two." Sadly, that's near-enough the amount of times Gale's name is in. I don't want to sound like a clingy girlfriend or anything; I wouldn't know what to do if Gale got picked.

Peeta then just looked at me. "Eve, if you do get picked, promise you'll try to come home?" He's still trembling.

"Of course I will!" I answered. Yeah, I know Peeta used to think I would leave home if we got into an argument as I am so damn stubborn... just it kinda hurt that he thought I would commit suicide if I actually went into the Games. Everyone comes out a little different to when they went in. Finnick Odair began sleeping with half the Capitol when he won. So did Cashmere. Enobaria ripped someone's throat apart, the when she won, she got her teeth filed into fangs. Johanna Mason pretended to be really sweet and shy a couple years back. Final three left and she annihilated both of the competitors. And didn't Titus what's-his-face turned into a cannibal in the arena last year? I know Titus wasn't a victor; it's still a textbook case of what The Hunger Games can do to you. "Peeta, how 'bout we get some sleep?"

"Can I stay with you?" He asked. I nodded and he climbed into bed with me.

 _Now_ I woke up to the birds tweeting. I also woke up to Peeta kicking me in the stomach and my mum screaming for us to get up and get changed. Peeta then went back to his room and I got ready in mine. I know The Hunger Games is an important part of everyone in Panem's culture and all, but why in the name of the lord did it have to start at 8:00Am every year?!

When our family arrived at the town square, Matthew walked over to the twelve-year-olds; Mum, Dad, Owen and Peeta walked over to the audience area, I went over to the thirteen-year-old girl section. Across the square, Gale gave me a supportive smile. I was actually more worried about him than I was about myself. Effie Trinket, our escort, walked up on to the 'stage' of our Justice Building. "Hello everyone and welcome to the reaping for the 69th annual Hunger Games!"

Or what Gale and I most commonly called it, the annual Slaughter Games. Well, it's pretty accurate.

She shows us the film about the creation of The Hunger Games (you know, the one that makes you die of boredom?) and then walks over to the glass bowls full of innocent children's names. Two of them will be dead in the next two weeks.

"As always, ladies first," She exclaimed happily. How any of the Capitol could be happy about this, I won't ever understand. Oh yeah. That's right. It's because none of _their_ children ever go in The Slaughter Games. Well, maybe the odds are in my favour today.

"Evangeline Mellark!"

Of course they aren't! They never actually flippin' are so the Capitol escorts can shut the hell up about them being in anybody's favour! As calm as I possibly could be in that situation, I walked up onto the platform and stood next to Effie. I then took that time to look around. Matthew and Owen looked devastated, Dad and Gale looked like they were about to cry and Mum and Peeta were actually crying. Like a robot without any human emotion, Effie called out the next poor victim that was gonna be sacrificed in another week or so.

"Zachary Olivers!"

A boy, like sixteen-ish or so, walked up on to the stage and stood the other side of Effie.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She cried out one more time before she led us to separate rooms for our families to say goodbye to us. First in my room; Peeta. He cried like there was no tomorrow. Peeta then ran straight up to me and tried to hold back his sobs. Instead, it came out as a choke. I sat down with him next to me and he cuddled into my neck. "Look, Peeta. I will do my best to come home." I said.

"You promise?" He said. I then nodded before a Peacekeeper came in and took him out. Then, my parents and my other two brothers came in. They weren't as upset as Peeta but still badly upset. Then, in came Gale. At this point, his eyes were as red as mine from all that crying we'd done.

"Look. You can do this. I believe in you," Gale said.

"I know," I responded. I quickly kissed him on the cheek before Peacekeepers dragged him out. Damn Peacekeepers. I don't even know how they're called Peacekeepers because they were never peaceful. And I doubt they'll ever be.

A next set of Peacekeepers pulled me out of the room and onto a train that was going to take me to the Capitol. Today was my last day in District 12.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

 **I AM BACK AGAIN! I have also added a cover image. I don't know if it's visible or not, but the image name and the secret give you a HUGE hint of Eve's fate. Also I have an Ever After High referance in here, comment if you can see either. Also there is a specific reason this is in past tense. PM me if you know!**

 **I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT EVE, MATTHEW, OWEN, ZACH AND OTHER TRIBUTES/STYLISTS THAN AREN'T CANNON.**

When Zach and I boarded the train to our doom, we finally met our mentor. I'm just saying Haymitch Abernathy was NOT the most helpful mentor in Panem. First, he stumbled into our car drunk, yes DRUNK. Second, he trew up all over the floor (much to the disgust of Effie, Zach and me) then finally he told Zach and me to (And I quote,) "Embrace the probability of your immenant death."

WHAT THE HELL WAS THE CAPITOL THINKING!?

"Jeez, I know the Capitol hates District 12, but was it actually necessary for them to give us... _him?_ " I said, causing Haymitch to glare at me and Zach to burst out laughing.

"What's the point of giving us a mentor? The entire of Panem knows we're just gonna die anyway. We're from District 12. Everyone knows we don't stand a chance." Zach said.

You've gotta agree. 1 victor from District 12. This is the 69th Hunger Games now. Knowing our luck, our next victor will be in the... 74th Hunger Games or something.

"Considering I have to... _"mentor"_ you two, what are your names?" Haymitch asked.

"Zachary Olivers."

"Evangeline Mellark."

"Okay," Haymitch noded. "What are you called for short 'cuz I ain't saying Zachary and Evangeline every time I call you."

"Zach."

"Eve."

"Much better!" Haymitch said before Effie waltzed over in her Capitol manner.

"Okay, everybody. We shall be in the Capitol tomorrow so Eve and Zach, get settled in your rooms. Haymitch, take a bath will you? The tributes can't look respectable with a filthy and drunken mentor!"

Zach and I left the table to walk to our rooms.

"The tributes can't look respectable being dressed as coal miners!" Zach exclaimed. We laughed, Effie glared at us and I'm pretty sure I saw Haymitch laugh too!

Then was the day we arrived at the Capitol. It was a lot fancier than we had expected. _Not._

Effie led the guys and me off the train and into the penthouse of a block of apartments.

"Ugh," Zach moaned. "It smells of death and alcohol."

"ZACH! THIS IS THE FANCIEST ROOM THE CAPITOL CAN OFFER!" Effie screamed.

ZAch and I walked to our rooms and I immeadiately felt homesick. I miss District 12, my family and Gale. I then sat on my larger-than-believable bed and decided to take a nap.

2 hours later, Effie decided to wake me up. She REALLY wasn't getting on my good side. She said my stylist was ready to meet me. Farran Greyfair or something. Why did we even need a stylist when we're just gonna wear what most people wear at home?

Moments later, a bubbly woman with lavander hair and silver "fairy wings" waltzed in.

"Hello, Eve! I am your stylist, Farrah. M Goodfarey!"

Oh, crap. not only am I gonna die in two weeks, I've also got the happiest person in the entire world as my stylist. How is that fair?!

Farrah then got to measuring me, eveerywhere. And by everywhere, I literally mean EVERYWHERE! Has she never heard of privacy or personal space?

When Miss I'm-being-really-happy-even-though-the-girl-I'm-making-outfits-for-is-gonna-die-in-two-weeks had gone, I flopped on my bed, exhausted. Tomorrow we meet the other victors and have our interviews _, yay!_

 **Aaanndd chapter 3 is upp! I dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends who is as addicted to The Hunger Games as I am!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

 **I am back yet again! The only reason I didn't upload yesterday was because I did a Haysilee one-shot and I did a Charling oneshots update. I was at the computer for 2 hours and I got a headache so... Thank you to Esmem83976 for favouriting and following this story!**

 **I only own my ocs. There are too many to name now!**

 _Yipee!_ Today was the day we met the past victors and Caesar interviews us. Effie abruptly burst into my room.

"AGAIN WITH THE WAKE-UP CALL!" I yelled. What?! She's woken me up 3 times in about 12 hours!

"Sorry, Eve but you and Zach have to get ready to meet the victors! This is going to be so exciting!" Seriously though. Why the hell is Effie always so happy and optimistic?

Turns out I wasn't the only one who had recived an un-wanted wake-up call. Zach had also been dragged out of bed too.

When we eventually had finished getting ready, Effie and Haymitch basically dragged us down to the parade area.

"Eve, Zach. This is Chaff, Woof, Blight and Beetee. You can go and meet other victors." Haymitch said. He then called out to a woman with brwn hair. "ENOBARIA! TRY NOT TO EAT THESE TWO!" The Victors laughed but Zach and I didn't get what was so funny. We shrugged then walked in separate directions.

"Are you in a relationship with him or something?" I hear someone ask. I turned round and saw Finnick Odair. He'd won the 65th I think. Yeah. 'Cause Enobaria won the 62nd, Gloss won the 63rd, Cashmere won the 64th and he won the 65th. That's right.

"What?! Zach? No way!" I shot back.

"Good."He said. "'Cause if you were, he'd probably be the worst boyfriend in the world."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Don't you have something better to do, Odair?"

"I don't think he does." Johanna Mason said."Most of the time, he never knows what to do with himself."

I laughed and turned to Finnick. "Aren't you too busy anyway. Well you have slept with half of The Capitol."

Finnick rolls his eyes and muttered something under his breath about Cashmere and Gloss doing the same.

"Johana Mason," She introduced. "You probably already know me, though."

"Evangeline Mellark. And, yes. I do know you."

Johanna and I baically just spoke about random things before we all had to go and get ready for interviews.

I wore a sparkling black dress with gems. And matching eyeshadow. And matching lipstick. The eyeshadow I was okay with, but the lipstick really? They started at District 1 and worked their way down to 12. The order and names of tributes on the timetable:

District 1- Alyssa and Marvin.

District 2- Leah and Ceasar.

District 3-Alia and Stefan.

District 4-Coral and James.

District 5-Glyna and Conner.

District 6- Lila and Tristan.

District 7- Lola and Mason.

District 8- Amber and Oliver.

District 9- Mae and Luca.

District 10- Lydia and Anthoni

District 11- Lilley and Ethan.

District 12- Evangeline and Zachary.

"And let's welcome.." Caesar started. "Evangeline Mellark!"

I walked up onto the stage and took my seat by the overly-happy presenter.

"Eve. How are you today?" he said.

"Well, not very happy,"I answered truthfully. I can just hear Haymitch cussing me out now.

Caesar actually looked shocked. "Why ever not?"

"Because I'm gonna die tomorrow or in a couple days." The Capitol looked at me, puzzled. "I'm not very good at hurting people besides my brothers, so I think I'll be pretty bad at the Hunger Games." Then The Capitol laugh. I don't know what was so funny about it.

"You have brothers? How old are they and what are their names?" Caesar asked.

"Matthew is 12, Owen is 11 and Peeta is 10." I answered.

"Really? So if your district partner wasn't here, Matthew could have been?" Yeah, 'cuz that's what I wanna hear right now. That instead of Zach, Matthew could be sentenced to death?

"Anyway. Tell me. Is there a special guy back home?" Damn, Caesar! I'm pretty sure I blushed at that point.

"I..I..K-Kinda." I stuttered. I wasgonna die in a week. Why the actual freakin' hell was I talking about my love life?! For some reason, Caesar noded.

"I thought as much. No girl as pretty as you could be single. Is it Zach then?"

I groaned. "NO. Why does everyone think we're dating?!"

"Who else thought that?"

"Hmm... Let me see... Finnick, Haymitch, Effiie.." I was literally counting off my fingers. "Cashmere, Gloss, Blight, Enobaria, Cecelia and Mags. Most of the mentors to be honest."

"So, you're not dating?" I swore Caesar was doing that on purpose to annoy me.

"NO! Ahem.. no. I have a boyfriend. That's still at home." I blushed. Gale and I never had any chance to be boyfriend/girlfriend. I hoped he wasn't gonna be mad at me.

"Well, good luck for tomorrow, Eve."

I left the stage and went back to Haymitch. It was roughly 9pm. Haymitch told us to go to bed now as it normally took you hours to sleep the day before the Games.

Tomorrow. The day I'm gonna have to fight to the death.

 **Hey, guys! I have this all worked out. there is gonna be 15 chapters all together as we will be focusing on Gale and Peeta at the end. If you like it, please review because I'm scared this story might've flopped completely.**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Sorry for the very long wait. I haven't updated in more than a week and that's appauling on my be-half. I really hope this doesn't happen again. The reason I haven't been active is because I've been playing too much Animal Jam with my friends. My username is Eahhgeek13 if you want to friend me. If you walk up to me ( I don't bite! :) ), shout cupcakes cuz then I'll know who you are.**

 **I STILL OWN NOTHING BESIDES FROM EVE, OWEN, MATTHEW, ZACH, FARRAH G. FAREY AND ALL OTHER TRIBUTES!**

I woke up happily. Then I realized what day it was. Reluctant to move, I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed in my arena gear before grabbing breakfast. Zach and Effie were already up and eating. For some reason, Effie looked happier than usual. I then grabbed breakfast and sat next to my district partner. Haymitch then entered the room drunk and muttering something about 'Maysilee' whoever the hell that is. Zach and I ate in silence while we watched the smack-down between Haymitch and Effie:

"You should be helping them!"

"Sweetheart, there's absoloutely nothing in the entire world that I could do to help them."

"You won that thing once!"

"Yeah. ALMOST 20 YEARS AGO!"

Then we hear a crash. Haymitch had fallen over and puked. Effie moaned in disgust and walked off. Being the good and obediant tributes we are (yeah, right!) we cleaned Haymitch up and took him to his room.

"Maysilee." Haymitch's voice startled us. "Where are you?"

Zach and I swiftly left our penthouse to meet up with the other tributes. When we got down, we saw Finnick hugging the District 4 girl. Johanna walked over to me and I gave her a confused look. She realised what I was looking at and she explained.

"Coral is Finnick's cousin. She's the only family he has left." I then gave her another confused look and she rolled her eyes. "As he was considered a 'desirable victor' Snow forced him into prostitution. Finnick objected at first until Snow shot his parents. His sister gave herself to The Capitol so they'd leave Finnick alone. They tourtured her for a couple weeks until the 'Finnick-lovers' wanted him back. Then Snow shot her too so she wouldn't tell anyone what he was doing to Finnick. He's actually doing the same to Cashmere and tried to do it with me and I refused... you can kinda guess what happned."

I gave Johanna a sympathetic look.

"President Snow sent Coral into the Games purposely so it would look like a sad accident."

Finnick then walked over all 'notchalantly'. Coral followed, looking fed up.

"'Sup ladies." Coral rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"You can drop the act, Fin. She's going into the Games and-"

"-and I'm probably gonna die so... I won't say anything."

Finnick smiled. Not the smile he'd use for The Capitol, he genuinely smiled.

Then a robotic voice blared over speakers. "All tributes report to pods in 30 seconds."

I swiftly hugged Johanna before walking into my pod. "I have to win this," I told myself. "For Peeta." Then I see Coral sobbing and refusing to move away from Finnick. He gave his cousin a final hug before she went into her pod. Even though he wasn't, you could see Finnick was about to cry.

The voice appeared again.

"Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One."

Johanna mouthed 'good luck' to me and I saw Finnick attempting to calm Coral before we all shot up.

The arena was a scortching desert. No wonder we were wearing tank-tops and shorts. I then mouthed to Coral (who was on my right) about being allies. She noded, shaking her firey-red, frizzy hair around.

We saw the timer count down from 30.

This is it. 24 going in, 1 coming out.

Some sort of alarm went off, telling us that we could move. Coral and I took off into the tiny woodland area, as far away from the Bloodbath as we could possibly get. 10 cannons. Only 14 left already. My ally and I just hike around until we set up camp at dark and see the fallen tributes:

Stefan

James

Glyna

Conner

Lila

Mason

Amber

Lydia

Ethan

I don't have time to guess who the last dead person is...

It was Zach..

 **I feel so evil getting rid of Zach in the bloodbath, but let's face it. He had to go at some stage. Thanks for sticking with the story if you have. I don't update this one as often as I am trying to make the chapters longer. We are almost half way through this fic now so thanks for reading.**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Hi! I know it was kinda evil killing Zach off, but let's all be honest. He needed to go for the plot of the story to work. And I'll tell you now. It probably isn't what you think it is. Also, Zach just felt like someone that would go for the Cornucopia.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **I STILL DON'T OWN STUFF EXCEPT EVE, CORAL, MATTHEW ECT.**

"Are you okay?" Coral asked me.

"U-Um yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "I just thought you'd be sad about Zach going."

I looked at Coral while also knowing Panem was watching us. "I kinda am. Wait... so are you sad James died?"

The red-haired girl blushed. "N-no. I mean, it's not like I liked him o-or anything." Nervous laughing, sweaty palms, face as red as cherries. I knew that face. I've worn that face.

The Game-makers finally make the damn sun rise so Coral and I set off. When I knew we weren't being broadcasted, I turned to Coral.

"Now that we both know Finnick isn't watching, tell me the truth."

"Okay, Fine. I did like James a tiny bit. It doesn't mean anything though. Well definately not now. He's dead for crying out loud."

Suddenly, we heard two out-of-breath voices behind us:

"Mae, we have to keep going. Maybe we could find some more allies!"

"It's useless, Alia. We should go back before we get killed by Leah or someone else."

Coral approched the two carefully. "You could join our alliance if you wanted."

Alia and Mae looked at each other hesitantly before I stood next to my ally.

"We'd all last longer if there's four of us."

The two girls noded at us and we then continued hiking.

"Mae, Alia, what District are you two from?" I asked.

Alia answered for them both. "Mae's from 9 and I'm from 3. Also, I'm not a geek if you were thinking of saying something."

"We weren't. If _were_ going with that, Coral would be a fisherman, Mae would be a.. grain-harvester-person and I'd be a coal-miner."

Alia nodded in agreement as we kept on walking.

"Guys, I think we should get some water." Mae said after another hour of walking.

Coral, Alia and I collapsed in agreement and we began to discuss where to get water but we swiftly went off topic.

"Who's left now besides us?"

"Alyssa and Marvin from 1, Leah and Ceasar from 2, me, Coral, Tristan from 6, Lola from 7, Oliver from 8, Mae and Luca from 9, Ant-"

BANG...

BANG..

BANG..

We all see the three dead trbutes: Luca, Oliver and Anthoni.

"I guess I spoke too soon!" Alia said. "Now there's 11 left. Jeez, we're only on the second day!"

Then we her a rhythmical chime and a capsule floats down next to Coral. She opens it and finds a spile. We all gave a sigh of relief and mouth 'Thank You' at the sky. I shove it into a near-by tree and we all took turns drinking before Alia yanked it out.

Nine days passed and so did Lilley, Lola, Marvin and Ceasar. There was only 7 of us left.

Coral asked the sky (Finnick and Panem) if we should stay in the alliance. A few hours later, she got a note saying we should stick together, eventhough it was getting dangerous. Day 11, 7 tributes, 4 in a strong alliance. We all knew we weren't all gonna get out but we wanted to stay friends for now.

Alia suggested we move on but Mae insisted that she go back for something. Long story short, four minutes and one blood-curdling scream later, the alliance was down to three and only 6 tributes remained.

"Oh, fudge," Coral said. "There's only 6 tributes left so we're gonna have the big finale tomorrow."

All 3 of us went porcelaine pale and Coral looked the most forlorn.

"Guys, Snow and the Game-makers aren't gonna let me out. They're determined to kill me because Finnick wouldn't sell himself. We should split-up unless you two want to be dead too."

Alia and I looked at Coral. "We would never ditch you and were making sure you're the one that's coming out of this arena."

"It's not worth it. They're gonna either send a career over here or make a fire-bomb down-pour or something."

I was about to say something to Coral but Claudius Templesmith's voice cut me off.

"Will all tributes report to the Cornucopia for the final showdown."

This was it. I could survive The Hunger Games...

 **CUT! I've realised I've been ending quite a few chapters with cliff-hangers. I'm sorry guys, but next chapter we are half-way through this story soo...**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

 **HELLOO! We have now hit the half-way mark!**

 ***CELEBRATES***

 **but... this is the saddest chapter so far! :( Just wanted to warn you now.**

 **I STILL OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OCS.**

As we knew the Capitol and didn't want to be blown to bits, Coral, Alia and I ran towards the Cornucopia.

"Coral," Alia said. "No matter what happens, you are the one that is coming out."

"You're the only family Finnick has left. He shouldn't have to lose you too." I added as a small tear slid down Coral's cheek. "G-guys, there's no point," the cameras were definately on us now;I'm pretty sure I heard the Capitol crying and Finnick's heart break. "I-if the game-makers don't kill me, Leah or Alyssa will."

We all had one group hug before we got prepared to face our doom.

Leah and Alyssa were so focused on each other and Tristan, they didn't see us when we snook over. It was kinda hard to believe that the girls were in an alliance the day before as Leah had just drove her knife into Alyssa's chest. A cannon went then Leah switched her gaze from the corpse to us. We all ran in three different directions. Coral and I heard a small crack. Coral turned away but I looked. Alia tripped, banged her head on the Cornucopia and that made her easy prey for the killing-machine from 2. Another cannon went. Coral looked in horror when she saw Alia's body with a knife going from her left eye to half-way into the Cornucopia.

Leah's gaze moved from her second victim to me. She darted towards me and I darted away from her. Leah then threw a knife...

...

...

...

...

it struck me in the back. Crimson liquid weeped out from the wound as I cried out in pain. I then pictured what would be happening back in 12...

Most people would have been telling me to kill her or cheering my name in general.

Peeta would have ran away and cried himself to sleep, picturing what was going to happen.

Gale wold be over-whelmed with anger and throwing his hunting equipment at trees.

A scream broke me out of the daze. I turned just in time to see that Leah had given Coral the final jab and promptly beheaded her. Tears flooded down my cheeks as I realised I'd lost all 3 of my allies. Finnick probably wanted to kill me now as I let his only remaining family die. Leah charged at me again. She grabbed my wrists and threw me to the floor. That was the moment when I knew I had to win. Not just for my family and Gale back home, but for Mae, Alia and now Coral was added to the list too.

Leah and I ended up wrestling for a good moment but to me it felt like eternity. Then she brought her knives back. One went through my arm, one through my stomach and One caught my face. I was losing blood critically fast. Leah gave me an evil grin. She was making it incredibly obvious that she wanted me to have a slow and painful death, luckily unlike Alia and Coral.

"Looks like you'll never see your sweet brother again. Or your extremely hot boyfriend. Too bad all 3 of your allies went too. How coinsidental is that? I killed all your allies and now I'm gonna kill you." she hissed as she glided her knife across my collar bone, giving me another great cut so I'd die of blood-loss for sure. That is, unless she wants to give the Capitol a "show". I then reluctantly yanked a knife from my arm and forced it into Leah's side as hard as I possibly could. She squeaked in pain. At least she gets what she deserved.

Abruptly, all the pain leaves my body and I was left in complete darkness apart from a blindingly white light. I follow it and soon after, I find out who Maysilee is...

 **Oh. My. God. I can't believe I did that. The story isn't over though, guys, so please keep reading. Also, if anyone wants a story full of my oc's profiles, please tell me and I'll do it. For those of you who were wondering who the victor was...**

 **it was Tristan.**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**

 _ **RIP**_

 _ **Mae Black (12)**_

 _ **Alia Agreste (13)**_

 _ **Coral Odair (12)**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Evangeline Mellark (13)**_

 _ **Tributes of the 69th annual Hunger Games.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. Sorry about killing Eve. It was part of the plot all along. I thought: why else would Mrs Mellark think Katniss had a better chance than her own son? If you want my view, watch The Hunger Games-Character Theme Songs by MieR. Listen to her song carefully and there's my answer.**

 **I OWN MY** **FEW** **LIVING** **OCS, NOTHING ELSE.**

 **Finnick's POV**

"I knew the Game-Makers would never let Coral out. It shocked me incredibly when they didn't send some insane mutt after her. When the final showdown took place, I actually... th-thought she might have m-made it out."

 _Oh, damn was I wrong._

 _It was Alia, Eve, Coral, Tristan, Leah and Alyssa left. The career girls turned on each other remarkably fast. Alyssa went in the blink of an eye. Leah gave Alia a smirk before forcefully lodging a knife through her eye, half-way into the Cornucopia. Her cannon went and then I knew for definate Coral couldn't beat her. Leah then charged at Coral until she saw Eve. She then proceeded to throw a knife at her that strook her in the back. Blood ran down her back like a river._

 _She cried out in pain before it happened. The she-devil from two had Coral in a head-lock then soon after, a decapitated Coral fell to the floor, lifeless._

 _My memories are very vague from that point to when I returned home. I only remember that I sobbed hysterically, cried myself to sleep for about a week and Johanna and Mags trying to cosole me._

"I've lost my Mum; Dad; sister, Lillea; Aunt Ashleigha; Uncle Harvey; my other cousin Madeline and now C-Coral too. Sh-she was the only family I had left."

 _Any one in the Capitol that would normally have me for business refused to hire me as they knew I was mourning my cousin. One nice lady did hire me just so she could try to calm me a little more and also so that I wouldn't have to be a prostitue 2 hours after Coral's death. I basically sat down with a mug of hot chocolate and cried the night away._

 _When I got back to District 4 with Mags, I went into Coral's room and sobbed as hard as the dreadfull final showdown. Mags soon knocked on the door to tell me that they had given Coral sugery so she had her head again. She was still wearing her token: a chain bracelet with sea-themed charms hanging down. There was two; one used to belong to my mum and the other to my aunt. They then had passed them down to Lillea and Coral. I was given my sister's the day after her death. Mags then carefully removed Coral's from her wrist and placed it in my hand. A new batch of tears ran down my cheek. Mags left me with Coral for me to say my goodbyes, eventhough she was already gone._

 _I kissed her forehead and pleaded her to come back, to not leave me. After 20 minutes, my voice was gone and my eyes hurt as I had rubbed them so much. She was way too young to die._

"I also remembered how I didn't like Eve that much when I first met her. When Johanna then told her about my contract with Snow, she seemed more than just a tribute that was going to die. And when she decided to be allies with Coral, I was astounded. I genuinely believed she could win.

 _Then it hit me. Eve had 3 younger brothers that were going through the exact same as I was. They were 12, 11 and 10. I just can't imagine how traqumatizing it is to lose someone when you're that young._

"Thank you for coming to the funeral of C-Coral Odair," I choked out. "It m-means a lot to me."

Everyone leaves except Mags. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, but I'm better that I was,"

 **This was REALLY deep. I just wanted to capture what Finnick would be like after Coral's death. Updates will probably become really frequent over the Easter holidays as I am away from school, so see you then!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **I was supposed to put this up on... Wednesday but I was lazy and couldn't be bothered to. Sorry :D. I watched Mockingjay Part 2 on Tuesday night and again yesterday. I legit cried once and almost did a second time. ON WITH THE LATE CHAPTER AS YOU KNOW I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

 **Gale's POV**

It's been a half a year since Eve died and a week since I've been to school as my dad died in a mine explosion yesterday. At least we're allowed to stay off school for that. Of course Vick and I were grieving horribly but Rory was devestated, broken even. Mom was even worse. She can't speak as she's crying so much. Tomorrow I'd be 14. Eve's birthday is the day after mine so we'd always celebrate together.

As sitting around moping would not bring my best friend/crush/girlfriend and father back, I decided to go and hunt. I'd been doing it for 4 years with my father so our family wouldn't starve. I grabbed the snares from under my bed, hid them in our game bag and set off for the woods. I'd told Eve that I hunt but I don't think she knew my father did. When I reached the border of 12, and listened for a faint buzz. The fence hadn't been on in years; better safe than sorry, though. Stealthily, I slipped under the wire and heard a strage noise. It sounded like crying. I looked behind a tree and saw another girl from the Seam.

"A-are you okay?" I asked and she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"N-no. I lost my dad to the mine explosion yesterday." The girl looked pretty small. I thought she was about 12-ish. Eventhough I didn't think we'd never met, we looked similar enough to be cousins.

"So did I. What's your name?"

She whispered something that I couldn't quite make out. "Catnip?"

A scowl appeared on the girl's face. "Kat _NISS_!" she shouted. "What's yours?"

"Gale," I said. "You're friends with the Mayor Undersee's daughter, aren't you?"

She nodded her head. "You hunt?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I take it you do too."

"Duh. Another thing we used to do with our fathers, I guess."

That was awkward. "What've you caught so far?"

She looked at the floor. "Nothing. I've just been crying."

I bit my lip. "I could help you catch something. I've got snares in my bag."

She got up and we walked deeper into the forest, just talking about things.

"Yeah, I'm sad about my dad, but I got a new baby sister last week."

"Aww. What's her name?"

"Posy Willow Hawthorne."

"That's cute. I've got a little sister too, called Primrose. She's basically the only family I have."

"You're 12 and you live by yourself?"

"No, I live with my mum but she's in really bad depression as my dad went. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah, 2 younger brothers. They're 9 and 5."

"My sister's 9, but you wouldn't know it. Screw that, you wouldn't know she was related to me."

I gave Katniss a confused look and she sighed.

"She looks like my mum. Who was from the Merchant side."

At the end of the day, we come away with: 4 squirrells, half a deer and 4 sparrows.

"Nice hunting with ya. Same time tomorrow?"

I nodded as we both slid under the fence.

When I got home, I told mum about Katniss. Sadly, Rory heard the entire coversation.

"I might know her sister. She's in my class at school, I think."

"You like her sister?" I taunted.

"Not like her. She's cute, but I don't like her in that way." Rory was definitely lying as he turned beet red.

I almost choked laughing. "Rory's got a girlfriend! Rory's got a girlfriend!"

Rory glared at me. "Even if she was, which she is not, at least I wouldn't tell her I loved her the day before she goes to the Hunger Games and dies!" he immeadiately covered his mouth. "G-Gale, I-I didn't mean-"

I didn't hear the rest as I stormed upstairs.

"RORY JAMES HAWTHORNE!" I heard my mother yell.

That night, I cried myself to sleep thinking of Eve.

 **Okay, I promise they will get happier. Also my best friend moaned at me on Tuesday as Katniss wasn't in it yet. YA HAPPY NOW?! Ahem. Anyway... does anyone think I should do a PrimxRory story/one shot because they are so damn cute!**

 **MOCKINGJAY PART 2 SPOILERS!**

 **Has anyone noticed KatnissxPeeta are the only couple still together? I know this will sound weird, but (I've read the HG books BTW) I thought Messalla disappeared the first time I watched it. Turns out I blinked the moment he pixelated. In the book however, his flesh melts off like candle wax. Anyway, if any of you have seen the video game "Paint The Town Red" think of the smite then think of Messalla's death. :P**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **I know, I know, I know. I haven't updated in almost a week. SORRY! Anyway, I've watched Mockingjay Part 2 FOUR TIMES now. Has anyone else realised Katniss and Peeta were the only couple left? Think about it. Finnick died, Mr Everdeen died, Mr Hawthorne died, Katniss hates Gale, (if you ship Prory) Prim died and (Haysilee) Maysilee died. MOST DEPRESSING HUNGER GAMES FILM EVER!**

 **STILL DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. ONLY EVE, CORAL AND ZACH ECT.**

 **Peeta POV**

It had been 5 years since Eve died. We always tried to never talk about her as it would either upset us or send mom into a terrible mood. Our mom had turned rotten after Eve died; yelling at Matthew and saying he should've took the tesserae, beating Owen and me for the slightest thing, screaming at us, wishing we were girls, saying Matthew should have died in the Games instead.

I knew it was mean, but I always wished my mom would just get over herself. Eve's gone and she's never coming back.

"Boys," our father called. "You better get up before your mother comes to get you."

Owen and I spring out of bed, but Matthew being Matthew, wouldn't move. As soon as I got up, I looked outside my window.

"Damn Reaping Day," I muttered as Owen walked in. I could tell by his facial expression that he was thinking the same thing that I was. "I wish Eve would just come back. It would make life so much easier for us and maybe mom wouldn't be so freakin' horrid 24/7."

"Yeah," he responded. "She always made things difficult for us on purpose. Remember when she taught us how to paint. Eve drew some pictures for us and said we couldn't go over the lines, eventhough they were being cut out anyway."

We just sat there, talking about our sister that was way too young to die.

"C'mon," I said. "We'd better get ready before mom shouts so we can witness the riot."

"MATTHEW ANDREW MELLARK, GET OUTTA BED THIS F*CKIN' MOMENT OR I WILL SMACK YOUR FACE SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REGOGNISE YASELF!"

See what I mean? Eve made everything crap. Our mom used to be so nice. We then heard Matthew shout back.

"NO. I AM NOT GOING ALONG WITH YOUR STUPID THREATS THAT YOU MAKE JUST 'CUS YOU'RE A OLD HAG THAT CAN'T GET OVER YOUR DAUGHTER THAT DIED FIVE F*CKIN' YEARS AGO!"

Owen and I heard our mom come storming up the stairs, so as soon as she got up, we ran down. It's just better to stay on the opposite side of the house to her and shut up and do what she said. I burnt some bread to give to Katniss once... and let's say I still have the bruises.

My father, Owen and me winced when we heard a massive bang from upstairs. Matt had thrown a picture of Eve at the wall and mom had kicked a table in return. We ate our breakfast as quick as we could then Owen and I ran out to the square for Reaping Day. Owen joined the 17-year-olds and I joined the 16's. Suddenly, a voice came from behind me.

"Hey, Peeta. Areyounervous? 'CusI'mnotnervoushaI'mdefinitelynotnervousforReapingDaywhataboutyou?"

"Delly, calm down. It's hardly like you're going to be reaped."

She eventually calmed down after that.

The entire Town Square goes silent as Effie Trinket goes onto the stage. Is it that bad to have a grudge for five years? Well, she did unintentionally choose my sister for certain death soo...

"And now, ladies first."

Jeez, I dodn't realise that I'd zoned out during the film. Luckily, everyone can say it backwards in their sleep. She then put her hand in the bowl and chose the victim.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Delly and I were taken back as Katniss' younger sister made her way to the stage. Katniss suddenly called to her and ran. "I volunteer as tribute!" she shouted. Effie then beconed her upto the stage and asked for her name.

"Katniss Everdeen." she just-about whispered.

"Let's give a round of applause for District 12's first ever volunteer!"

No one clapped. Realising that, she walked over to the boy's reaping bowl.

"Peeta Mellark."

I froze. I thought it was a nightmare before someone shoved me. Walking up to the stage, I looked at Owen and Matthew. Matthew was _smirking_ ; Owen was stunned. One of the other guys had to punch him to get him back to reality.

"Shake hands, you two!" Effie said excitedly after I had approached the stage.

I couldn't believe it.

I was a tribute for the 74th Hunger Games with my crush.

 **And, we're done here. I apologise if this is not how boys act. I wouldn't know as I am a girl withy 0 brothers. Also, I've randomly been doing Hunger Games reasearch on Wiki and found out: Portia and every victor's prep team were killed except Katniss' and Delly was basically Peeta's best friend and she used to say he was her brother. I obviously ship KatnissxPeeta but I understand where DellyxPeeta shippers are coming from!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! It's the school holidays so I basically watch films, draw and write.** **Also, the rest of this story will be from Peeta's point of view as he's one of the two people closest to Eve.**

 **lilynevermore:** **Do you hate him so much because of the Prim incident? He was visibly upset about it and in his defence, he didn't know where or how they would be used. On the other hand, when they were in District 2, Gale said "If they have to die, I can live with that." I don't hate Gale but he's not my favourite character either. Nevertheless, we all have our own opinions. (My mum fangirled over him for a while until we watched Divergent. Now she's fangirling over Four!)**

 **STILL DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

The Peacekeepers then shoved us into our separate rooms so our families could say goodbye. Near-enough as soon as I had got into the room, Owen hugged me and was just constantly apologising for not volunteering.

"I-it's fine," I said. "I don't think I'd be able to stand mum anymore anyway. But if I do win, we'll live in a huge house so we don't even have to see her."

But Owen was having none of it. "No, listen to me. I'm your older brother and I should have volunteered. I'm sorry."

That was the last I heard from him before Peace keepers brought Mum and Dad in.

Turns out, Matthew couldn't be bothered to even say goodbye. Even Dad just said a quick, "Good luck," before he ran out. I was then just left with Mum.

"Y'know what?" she said. "District 12 might finally have a Victor." I genuinely couldn't believe what she was saying. "She's a survivor, that one. _She is._ " I knew it was too good to be true.

Thankfully, she left after that and Delly came in. When we were little, she used to pretend we were siblings. Now, she's pretty much my best friend. We also used to do chalk drawings on the pavements and Dad used to let us make dough people too.

She was normally happy all the time so it made it so much clearer to see she'd been crying. I then hugged her tightly, hoping she'd stop crying, but it just set her off again. When the Peacekeepers dragged her out, I was pretty sure we were both choking on tears as both of us knew it was almost impossible for me to come out of that arena.

When we were on the train, Katniss said nothing. Occasionally, she'd look at me as if she was remembering something. Maybe the bread incident. That's all _I_ thought about any time I saw her. Then our drunken mentor came in. He looked at me for a moment.

"You look like one of my past tributes." he said.

I was then trying my best not to hyperventilate. "Evangeline Mellark?"

"Yes," he replied. "Was she your cousin or something?"

I nodded. "She was my sister." I then stormed out to the back of the train and sobbed uncontrollably. That was the first time I'd ever been able to let out my emotions since Eve died. I always thought my brothers would tease me. Matthew would, without a shadow of a doubt, but Owen and I got closer over the years. Effie the found me and basically dragged me back to our mentor (who I then knew was called Haymitch).

"Look, kid," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset ya. I know how it feels anyway. Two weeks after I won, my mum, brother, girlfriend and crush went."

Katniss and I looked at each other, then back at Haymitch.

"Wow," Katniss said. "What were you? Some sort of player?"

Haymitch laughed strangely. "No. I had a girlfriend but I fell for one of the female tributes in the arena. I kissed her on the train, actually, but it wasn't a big deal as I was pretty certain my girlfriend was cheating on me and they were both dead in about a month, anyway."

"Will everyone stop with the sad stories!" Effie exclaimed. "We have a tight schedule to keep to! We do not arrive in the Capitol 'til tomorrow, but we need to get you two used to the prompt timetables! So Haymith, please take a bath and sober up! The tributes can't look respectable with a dirty and drunken mentor!"

Katniss turned to me. "Tributes can't look respectable wearing coal-mining outfits and having escourts wearing rainbow vomit!"

Effie glared at us and Haymitch smirked as we laughed. We then heard Haymitch and Effie talking:

"These are too unbearable."

"Why? Because they're so rude?"

"No. Don't they seem familiar?"

"Yes, they do. Atleast it wasn't just me that thought they were replicas of Zach and Eve!"

"Also, she's got Maysilee's pin."

"Who's Maysilee?"

"Remember how I said I'd kissed a fellow tribute on the train before I went to my Games?"

"Yes?"

"That was her. At least these have a chance."

"That's what you said about Zach and Eve."

"I know. That boy's really like his sister."

 **Four more chapters to go, guys! There will be big time skips though as I'm not writing about their Games because those are basically the exact same. Also, am I the only one that writes some Hunger Games chapters after watching the films? 'Cause I watched the first one and Catching fire earlier. I also have the first book and Mockingjay in front of me. Did I also mention I'm wearing a Mockingjay pin?**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**

 **P.S. I really live up to my name! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **I AM BACK YET AGAIN! I'm being really productive for a change. Also, when this one's finished, I'm planning another Hunger Games one. It's about the Quarter Quell announcement/tweak being different. The sad thing is, we only have 3 chapters left of LPD! :(**

 **YOU KNOW** **I ONLY OWN MY OCS** **SO I'LL JUST GET ON WITH IT.**

I still couldn't believe it! Both Katniss and I won The Hunger Games and we were heading home. I can't wait to see my family and Delly again. But at the same time, I'm really worried. What if Katniss decided to just go out with Gale? I know she was only pretending to be in love with me so we could both survive the Games, but... what does that mean for me?

As we got off the train and finished the ceremony, Katniss pretty much forgot all about me and just ran over to her and Gale's families and Mayor Undersee's daughter. I however, wondered off the train, attempting to find someone I actually knew. Delly ran upto me, crying.

"Dell, have you actually stopped crying since Reaping Day?" I asked.

She laughed and hit me playfully. "Hmm, yeah. I actually had stopped, _Loverboy."_

My mind suddenly went back to the Games...

 _"Where is she then, Loverboy?" hissed Cato. "Haven't you just spoke to her?"_

 _I went pale and felt sick. When Katniss had dropped the Tracker Jacker nest, I sprinted to her and told her to get away from here. Unfortunately, Cato must've caught me and I know for sure I'm dead now._

 _Instead, Cato shoved me to the ground and dug his sword deep into my leg. Looks like I'm going the same way Eve did. I cried out in pain as the malicious boy from 2 joined Marvel and Clove on the other side of the river. The more I thought about it, the more I realised Clove looked remarkably like Leah. Yeah, that's the typical look of District 2, but still..._

"... Peeta? Peeta, are you okay?" Delly's panicked voice snapped me out of my horrid memories from the arena. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. Just memories." But Delly wan't convinced. "I'm fine, really. See you tomorrow?" Delly noded as I strolled back to see my family.

I genuinely didn't know whether Matt and Mum would be happy to see me or not. That'd probably be an excuse for Mum to yell at me, saying: "How could you survive and not Eve? Oh, right. You basically didn't because the Seam girl had to rescue ya." or something along those lines.

I walk through the door:

"Thank God you're alive!" - Owen.

"We couldn't bear to watch the Games!" - Dad.

"Oh, _big deal._ Peeta's home. _Yipee!" -_ Take a guess.

 _"_ Great. Now we can get some iced cakes done." Do I have to say anything? Good news was, I got my own house in the Victor's Village and my family didn't have to come with me. Or visit at all. Dad and Owen will probably visit, but I know for a fact Mom and Matt won't. I didn't think they cared about me anymore. Oh, who was I kidding? The only people Mom cared about were herself and Eve. Then it was just herself. Like it never occured to her that she had three sons. The only things she thought we were good for were being yelled at, baking and carrying flour.

"I'm gonna go to my house." I said. Then I lowered my voice. "It's not like anyone would want to come with me."

I then walked alone to the Victor's Village. Brand new, no memories and no family. Perfect. As soon as I entered, I almost fainted with shock. It was so big and beautiful. The so intricately carved walls and chairs. Painting easels with real acryllic paint. When Effie said the Capitol made them personal and spared no expence, she wasn't kidding.

Haymitch then sauntered in. "No family here?"

I shook my head. "The only members of my family that don't hate me are pushovers so... looks like I'll be living here alone."

"Yeah," Haymitch laughed. "I know what that's like. You won't be living here alone forever, anyway."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "The Capitol are basically gonna force you and Katniss to get married at some point. It's just what they do."

We basically stood in silence until I broke it. "What happened to your family?"

Our mentor laughed humourlessly. "Well, I was quite the rebel too. It must be a District 12 thing. Anyway, when I was against the final tribute, she threw an axe at my head and I dodged it. It then hit off the forcefield and whacked her smack in the head. Apparently it's rebellious so two weeks later, Snow killed my mother, younger brother and girlfriend. That and PTSD caused me to start drinking."

At that moment, I realised Haymitch wasn't just a selfish alcholic who didn't care that his tributes died.

He was a thoroughly broken man.

 **Chapter 12 is done. Also,** **I just want to stress how much I appreciate all of you that read this story. Especially:**

 **lilynevermore**

 **TKane99**

 **Swimming Trees**

 **Lady Isabelle Black**

 **DarkLight2589**

 **Stjarna22**

 **Mina1999**

 **And I think I should have said this when someone flamed this, but if you don't like my writing, I'm not forcing you to favourite, follow, review or even read it if you don't want to. But a huge thank you to the ones who do read it. :) Love Ya!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**

 **P.S Ithink this might be one of the longest chapters due to my babbling.**

 **lilynevermore** **: I understand where you're coming from with Gale in Mockingjay. Have you read the books? If you have, are you upset they haven't put Gale's siblings and mum, Madge and her family (incl. Maysilee), Delly, Leevy, Thom, Bristel ect. in the film? MADGE IS ONE OF THE FREAKIN' MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTERS!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **I OWN OCS, NOTHING ELSE!**

 **I HAVE RETURNED FROM HOLIDAY! Updates will be on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday if I have time to get them up. There are two more chapters left but I-... I think I'll tell you at the end! *evil face***

I had sunken back into the hard chair in the bakery when I heared the Capitol anthem. My family suddenly poured into the room, anxiously waiting to hear what twist it will be, as I will be mentoring with Katniss and Haymitch. President Snow appeared on the screen, smiling and holding the card. He told us what had happened in the previous Quells.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

How horrid. Imagine if your parents or a family member chose you to be a tribute. If she could, if we were alive then, Mother would have chosen all 3 of us and kept Eve safe.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

Wait... that was the year Haymitch won?! Now you can't even imagine him being sober for a day, let alone killing 47 tributes. The living room went silent; everyone wondered what the pitiless president was about to say.

"And now we honour the third Quarter Quell," we all watched as a little boy brought Snow a white envelope. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

I turned to look at my family. Owen and Father looked horrified, Matthew once again smirking and Mother cackled. Yes, CACKLED. I couldn't take it anymore. Katniss and I would be going into The Hunger Games again and she was laughing?

I stood up and bolted out of the door. I knew where I was going. But as long as I was away from the Town Witch, it wouldn't really matter. That was my mother's nickname. Hoping to get there quicker, I ran into the town square. The whipping post was still up and covered with blood from when Gale was whipped less that a week ago. I turned around to Father's hoarse voice calling out.

"Peeta!" he called. "Where are you?"

I just kept running and running to the Victor's Village. I slammed my door shut and sobbed as hard but as quietly as I could. On the bright side, I was gonna see Eve again, AND be away from Mother and Matthew. That was my best option. It was either that or commit suicide here and now. As I decided against it, I remembered what I had thought in the Games.

I washed my face and ran the 25 yards to Haymitch's house. Neither Katniss or I ever knock when we go to Haymitch's house. He's normally asleep or to hungover/drunk to answer the door anyway. As I entered, he was near tears and muttering.

"It's gonna be like trying to kill you, May. I can't kill Chaff. He's pretty much my family. Even though I only see him once a year."

Haymitch snapped out of his daze and faced me:

"I already know what you're gonna say, kid."

"You do?" I replied.

He laughed humorlessly. "O'course I do. Ya gonna ask me to save Katniss."

I noded. "I'm going to volunteer so I'll make sure it's her coming home."

Haymitch almost spat out his liquor. "Are ya nuts? You got no chance o' comin' outtta that arena."

"I know," I said. "That's the point."

 **Okay, okay. The thing I wanted to say was...**

 **Do you guys want a sequel?**

 **Because I already have one planned, but do you want that or another story? I personally could do both, just as you guys are the readers, your opinion really matters.**

 **Also, is anyone a fan of Undertale? Tell me your fave characters if you are!**

 **(Mine are Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys!)**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **SORRY! This was supposed to be up yesterday but I had a project for schoool and I'm gonna be honest. My life is really busy right now. There is one chapter left after this which will either be up tonight or tomorrow. Note: I had to copy and paste the word fiancee as it won't let me type the thing on the E.**

 **DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES.**

I couldn't believe it. Katniss and I were going back into the Games. I brought this upon myself by volunteeering but Katniss had no choice. The worst part was that we couldn't say goodbye to our families. Or friends as it's obvious most of my family wouldn't care anyway. But Prim and Katniss were heartbroken. Katniss was definitely coming home. Even if it was the last thing I did.

Katniss and I were woken up by Octavia calling for Katniss. Last night, she was moaning how it wasn't fair that the guys could sleep in 'til noon but the girls had to get up at 5 to get their make-overs done. Personally, I don't get why they need to be spotless, but the stylists always seemed to think they did. I left Katniss' room and just sat on my bed. I pressed the D12 button and the town appeared. It left me with excruciatingly painful memories...

 _"Come on, guys!" Eve shouted. We were playing tig and tag with Owen, Matt, Delly and her brother, Daniel. If we were on, we'd always focus on getting Eve. Because she was oldest, we would be congratulated hugely for catching a 10-year-old when Delly and I were 7, Daniel was 5, Owen was 8 and Matt was 9. No-one ever caught Eve._

 _"It's not fair!" exclaimed Daniel. "Eve's a lot older!"_

 _The girls burst out laughing._

 _"Okay, Dan," Eve said, trying to stop laughing. "I'll slow down."_

 _She then started jogging rather than running. Matt managed to catch her but he was the only one. She was still too fast for us. I then wasn't looking where I was running and I tripped, grazing my knee. Eve then picked me up and carried me back home and she cleaned me up and put a plaster on my knee._

"...PEETA MELLARK!" Haymitch's voice jolted me from my thoughts. "You gotta go meet the other Victors."

Oh, great. That'd mean meeting Tristan. Oh, he was reaped too. Best Hunger Games ever. As if any Games is good.

As I walked down with Katniss (my new fiancée), Finnick Odair immeadiately approached me.

"Peeta. Mellark?" he asked. "Eve was your sister or something, right? You look remarkably similar. So much it's kinda creepy."

"Umm... thank you?" I said, confused if it was a complement or not. "Coral kinda resembled you, too."

Finnick sighed heavily. "I know it's the girl from 2's fault as she's the one who killed her, but... I still blame myself for her death. I shoulda just done what he told me to, and.."

"So, YOU'RE Peeta?" Tristan hissed. "I was in your sister's Games. And I won."

"Back off, Trist. That's the Games Coral died too and we both know they died. Haven't you got some more morphling to drown yourself in?"

With that, he just ran off. I always knew he was a coward. He didn't deserve to win. He won by...

wait for it...

...

...

...

HIDING IN THE FREAKING CORNUCOPIA IN THE FINAL BATTLE WHILE LEAH AND EVE KILLED EACH OTHER!

How did he win? He basically did a "Foxface".

"WILL ALL TRIBUTES RETURN TO THEIR APARTMENTMENTS. THANK YOU."

 **Sorry again for it being late. I don't know when the sequel will be up but here's a tiny sneek peek:**

 _"You love Katniss, don't you?"_

 _"I d-don't. Look, E-"_

 _"You do. You kissed her."_

 **That's as much as I can write without giving the main point away. Any guesses on what happens? Also: Who is talking in the sneek peek? Guess right and you get a shout-out! (If you want one)**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **FINAL CHAPTER GUYS! The sequal will be posted sometime in May as I need to focus on my other stories too. I also wrote this chapter in my English class as I finished my work and we could write what we wanted, so...**

 **DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES.**

I winced inpain asthe needle was injected into my arm. I remembered that the arena had blown out and Johanna, Enobaria, Annie and I were captured by Snow's team. We were on our way to the Capitol. For some reason, horrendus flash-backs started to flood my mind...

 _It was the night before our first Games and Katniss and I were staring out into the Capitol. But something wasn't right about the memory. It looked shiny and glossed over._

 _"If I'm gonna die," I said. "I wanna still be me, y'know?"_

 _Katniss noded. "I wish I could but... I can't think like that. I have my family. And you have yours, too."_

 _I shrugged. "Most of mine hate me. My mom hit me with a rolling pin for God's sake! Ever since Eve died, everything seems to be my fault." I turned away from Katniss, but turned around when I heard a cackle. Katniss had literal fire in her eyes and razor-sharp fangs appeared from her mouth. I felt light-headed when my family and Delly appeared. Katniss smirked at me and gradually approached them._

 _"MOVE QUICK!" Ishouted. "SHE'LL KILL YOU ALL!"_

 _I was too late. I whatched in horror as all of my loved ones were ripped apart piece by piece, limb by limb. Hot, scarlett liquid was everywhere. Splattered on the walls, pooled around bodies and oozing from fatal wounds._

 _"NOOO! NOO!" I screamed as hot tears fell from my eyes._

Just as I thought the horror was over and knew it was just a dream, reality melted away again...

 _This one didn't look right, either. But the shine strangely vanished. This was when I slept with Katniss on the train a couple weeks ago._

 _"No, but seriously," she laughed. "Girls have to get up at like, five, to get the hair ripped from our bodies and be scrubbed to death with a sharp sponge-thing yet you guys get to sleep 'til noon!"_

 _"This was meant to be a serious conversation!" I said._

 _"It is!" Katniss objected. "This is descrimination! If we have to be scoured down with sandpaper, so do you!"_

 _I knew what was coming. Katniss was going to change. Her eyes and fangs were the same as when she killed my family._

 _"Ha!" she spat in my face. "You naïve person! I never loved you! I just used you to win the Games! And remember how I killed your family? Now I'm going to kill all of District 12!" Katniss screeched again before sprouting huge, black wings and breathing fire. All of the room went up in flames as she flew from the window._

 _"N-NO!" I chocked. "KATNISS! D-DON'T L-L-l" Smoke filled my lungs and flames lapped up my arms. I had to stop her._

When I came back, I was hyperventilating and sweating like hell.

"Peeta," Egeria said. "Katniss is a killer! We need to stop her. If we don't kill her soon, she'll destroy all of Panem. There will be no survivors. She's a monster!"

"I then realised what I had to do. "When can I kill her?" I said.

Egeria smiled. "We know Katniss will want you to herself in District 13, so it's obvious she's gonna come fetch you. When you're alone in 13, kill her. Make sure all of Panem is safe!"

That was it. I was gonna kill Katniss.

 **Aaaaaaaannnndddddd thank you soo soo much to everyone who read this story! Especially all of the followers and favouriters!**

 **Another sneek peek!**

 **"Long time, no sea. Get it?"**

 **"Yeah, Fin. We live in District 4. Jeez, you're gone for 7 years and your cousin forgets you! Best relative ever! That was sarcasim, if you didn't get it!"**

 **GOODBYE!**

 **EAH HG GEEK**

 **XOXO**


End file.
